walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Marla Wilkinson (Social Game)
Marla Jane Wilkinson (née unknown) is a main character in The Walking Dead Social Game. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia Before the outbreak, Marla resided in an apartment complex in the city of Atlanta, Georgia. She formerly had a husband named Paul, who died before the outbreak. She also had children, including at least one daughter, Samantha, and one son, Joseph, although it is unknown what has happened to them. She also had a grandson named Toby. During the early stages of the outbreak, she witnessed her grandson being eaten alive by walkers. Post-Apocalypse "City Limits" According to Marla, downtown Atlanta has been full of walkers for a number of weeks. All of her neighbors at her apartment complex had ran out of food and her upstairs neighbors had decided to flee. She also mentions that she witnessed a woman named Amy screaming as a mob of walkers pulled her husband away. When the water was turned off, she went downstairs to check on her plants and saw the little boy from apartment 3A as a zombie. That moment was the indicator for her to flee. She ended up at a warehouse overrun with walkers along with men named Chris and Jon. She is ultimately rescued and brought to a military camp. When Felipe arrived at camp, Marla expressed dislike towards him, stating that she knows his "kind" and calling him untrustworthy and a scavenger, in which Felipe is confused and frustrated as to why he is being treated with hostility, stating that he used to work in a rest home taking care of old people like her. After the firebombing on Atlanta, she flees to a warehouse for cover with her fellow survivors, then sets up camp in a parking lot after the bombing ceases. At one point, she loses her cast iron pan that she used to cook food for the survivors. She also reveals that was her weapon when defending herself against the zombies. Later, the group encounter two soldiers, who they gladly take in. She looks over one of the men, Nathan, and takes care of him after his disturbing encounter with a walker. She soon becomes the group's official nurse and watches over the medical supplies, she additionally becomes the group's cook. "Fight or Flight" TBA "Outside Woodbury" TBA Death ;Killed By *Zombies *Max (Presumably, Before Reanimation) During the attack at the church, Marla was bitten by the invading walkers and kept her bite a secret. Over the course of the next days Marla became depressed by her bite and began giving some of her possessions to the survivors. She soon becomes fatally ill by the fever, which is thought of as a cold by the survivors, but soon reveals that she was bit. She passed away shortly after revealing her bite and was presumably put down by Max as he is the one who notifies the hero of her burial. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Marla has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Felipe Marla seemed very hostile and racist towards Felipe as he arrived at the camp. Screaming stereotypes at him, and claiming he'll betray everybody and steal everything they have. Felipe defended himself and attempted to blow her off but he soon became intolerant of her judgement and began fighting against her. At one point Jackson and his men had to break up a fight between the two. After this they never mention each other or seen close to one another, possibly ignoring each other. Greg Marla and Greg were shown to have a good relationship with one another. Greg was the first to get Marla to use guns against walkers and taught her how to shoot. After Greg broke his leg, Marla was extremely worried about him and stayed by his side alongside Kara to take care of him. She was distraught after his death and keep the lessons he taught her to heart. Kimmie Marla was loving and motherly towards Kimmie once she arrived at the camp with the hero and Nathan. Kimmie and her sit down as the group discusses her arrival. Marla gets her to talk and finds out how she was separated from her family after going out for some fresh air and being chased by walkers before being spotted by Bill. She becomes caring of her after this. She even gives up her spot on the plane so she can leave with her family. Hero Player To Be Added Clara To Be Added Appearances Social Game *"City Limits" *"Fight or Flight" *"Outside Woodbury" Missions *Chapter 2 Mission 16: Pharmacy Run. *Chapter 2 Mission 21: Asthma Attack. *Chapter 2 Mission 26: Greg's Emergency. *Chapter 3 Mission 6: Clean Water Run. *Chapter 3 Mission 24: Pray For Marla. Trivia *Everyone in the camp refers to Marla as the "Old Girl". *Marla was terrible with a gun before the apocalypse and soon became one of the main defenders of the group after being taught how to shoot and take care of a gun. **She was taught by many men of the group including; Greg, Jackson, Ed, Max, and Nathan. *Marla is the only character in ''The Walking Dead Social Game ''to have their middle name revealed, and one of the few characters in the ''Walking Dead ''franchise overall to do so. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Social Game Characters Category:Social Game Category:Religious Category:Depressed Category:Deceased Category:NPC Category:Miscellaneous Survivor